nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Poll Results
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Poll Results showcases all the previous polls on the Main Page, from the first poll conducted, to the most recent closed poll. Votes are in colored Numbers. The numbers shown after the "-" is the number of times that subject was voted. The medals placed to the right of the tally of the votes shows the 1st, 2nd and 3rd most popular choices. If you want to suggest the poll topic for the following month, do visit Project:Poll Results/Suggestions. August 2009 What Skin do you use? Classic: 1 Winter: 7 Retro: 2 Horror: 2 Party: 3 September 2009 What game would be a good sequel? Parasite 2: 3 Toxic III: 3 Triple Edged: 1 Cheese Dreams 2: 1 Feed Me More: 2 October 2009 What would you like top buy from the Nitrome Shop when it opens? Nitrome Game Music: 0 Nitrome Toys: 1 Nitrome Games you can play on consoles: 1 Nitrome T-Shirts: 0 All of the above: 5 November 2009 20 1 22 0 23 0 24 3 26 3 December 2009 Hot Air 2: 1 Skywire 2: 2 Toxic 2: 1 Frost Bite 2: 2 Ice Breaker: Red Clan: 0 Final Ninja Zero: 3 Twin Shot 2: 3 January 2010 Gift Wrapped: 1 Magic Touch: 0 Snot Put: 2 Go! Go! UFO: 1 Cosmic Cannon: 2 February 2010 Which of the Nitrome Games released in 2006 was your favorite? Hot Air: 1 Sandman:' 0 Chick Flick: 0 Roly Poly: 0 Feed Me! 2 Tanked Up: 1 Scribble: 1 Frost Bite: 4 March 2011 What is your favorite sequel?' *Hot Air 2 - 15 *Toxic 2 - 37 *Final Ninja Zero - 93 *Frost Bite 2 -29 *Twin Shot 2 - 47 August 2011 If Nitrome were to release games for consoles, which consoles would you buy the games for? ' *Wii - 61 *Playstation 3 - 11 *Xbox 360 - 9 *Nintendo DS - 127 *iPod - 31 *Computer - 60 September 2011 '''Do you think the Nitrome Enjoyment System is real? ' *Yes - 33 *No - 42 *What is it? - 4 October 2011 Poll 1 '''What do you think of the New Nitrome Wiki's background? *Excellent - 8 *Good - 22 *Okay - 9 *Bad - 1 *Awful - 4 Poll 2 What do you think of the Nitrome Wiki's Halloween background? *Excellent - 2 *Good - 4 *Okay - 6 *Bad - 1 *Awful - 0 November 2011 - February 2012 What is your favorite Winter Nitrome Main Game? *Frost Bite 1 - 4 *Thin Ice - 3 *Snow Drift - 13 *Jack Frost - 18 *Frost Bite 2 - 17 *Ice Breaker 1 - 3 *Ice Breaker: Red Clan - 2 *Ice Breaker: The Gathering - 21 *Cold Storage - 6 *Avalanche - 18 *Bad Ice-Cream - 99 February 2012 What do you think about the quality of Nitrome's games? *They're getting better - 35 *They're getting worse - 5 *They're not getting better or worse - 4 *I don't mind, as long as they make more! - 41 March - April 2012 On average, how much of an article do you read on the Nitrome Wiki? ''' *A lot (80 - 100% of an article) - 17 votes *Most (40 - 79% of an article) - 65 *A bit (25 - 39% of an article) - 4 *Not much (less than 25%) - 2 *I don't know, I just read articles - 11 May 2012 '''How do you pronounce Nitrome? *Neye trome - 35 *Nit rome - 43 June - August 2012 What do you think of the Pixel Love Nitrome blog section? ' *I like it - 62 *I'm neutral in my decision - 23 *I hate it - 2 September 2012 '''All Nitrome games have all readable content in English. Do you think that Nitrome should translate their games into other languages? ' *Yes - 22 *I'm neutral in my decision - 8 *No - 14 October 2012 '''Do you like the Distributable Game boxes on the Distributable Game pages? *I like it - 6 *I'm neutral in my decision - 6 *I hate it - 4 November 2012 - February 2013 Which paid Nitrome game would you buy if you could only get one? *Icebreaker iOS - 9 *Super Feed Me - 29 *Nitrome Touchy - 12 *Flightless - 13 *None of them, I like free games! - 28 February 2013 - March 2013 Which Winter skin is your favourite? *Winter - 2 *Snowman - 5 *Ice Temple - 17 March - May 2013 How often do you use the Nitrome Wiki for walkthroughs? *A ton - 3 *Pretty often - 7 *Sometimes - 11 *Once or twice - 6 *Never - 26 May 2013 On which system did you download Nitrome Touchy? *iOS, upgraded to premium - 6 *iOS, I use the free version. - 5 *Android, upgraded to premium - 3 *Android, I use the free version. - 6 *I don't have a copy of Nitrome Touchy - 21 June 2013 The Nitrome game Enemy 585 parodied the Mario series of video games in terms of graphics. Should Nitrome make more Nitrome games that parody other video games? ' *Yes - 43 *No - 10 July 2013 '''What is your favourite icon game? ' *Gunbrick - 9 *J-J-Jump - 29 *Turnament - 14 *Ice Beak - 15 August 2013 'Should Nitrome games feature a better story if it slightly lengthens the development time for the game? ' *Yes - 53 *No - 2 September 2013 'Over the years, of all Nitrome games that have gone into development, some have been cancelled. Should the finished levels of a cancelled Nitrome game be uploaded as a game to the Nitrome website? ' *Yes - 40 *No - 0 October 2013 '''What should Nitrome do with Super Feed Me? *Icebreaker has been a success, they should finish Super Feed Me - 26 *They should have released Super Feed Me before Icebreaker - 5 *It is better to work on other project, not Super Feed Me - 6 November 2013 Do you prefer using a Touchy controller or a keyboard with Nitrome games? *Touchy controller (Nitrome Touchy) - 9 *Keyboard - 10 *I don't have Touchy - December 2013 - February 2014 What is your favourite Icebreaker clan? *First clan - 7 *Red clan - 8 *Elder clan - 6 *Raven clan - 7 *Hunter clan - 10 *iOS/Android Icebreaker vikings - 61 March 2014 Which Nitrome feed do you primarily check for updates? *Nitrome blog - 40 *Facebook - 2 *Twitter - 0 *Nitrome Wiki - 5 *Other - 1 April 2014 Should Nitrome begin to make games that have completely 3D graphics? ' *Yes - 40 *No - 41 May - June 2014 '''Will you be getting Icebreaker A Viking Voyage for Android? ' *Yes - 20 *No - 18 *I already have it on iOS - 26 *I don't have iOS or Android - 20 July 2014 '''Should Nitrome use vector graphics for their games instead of pixel art? *Yes - 2 *No - 50 August - September 2014 Should Nitrome make another level pack for Icebreaker A Viking Voyage or make another mobile game instead? ' *Make another level pack - 15 *Make another mobile game - 44 *I don't have an iOS/Android device - 3 October - November 2014 '''What version of Endless Doves will you play most often? ' *Mobile version - 8 *Browser version - 30 November - December 2014 'What do you think of the dove amounts required to unlock other flying characters in Endless Doves? ' *They are too high - 31 *They are too low - 2 *They are just right - 16 December 2014 - January 2015 '''How often do you use continues in Platform Panic? *A lot - 12 *A moderate amount - 4 *Very little - 7 *Not at all - 20 February 2015 Do you feel that Nitrome's current level based games are different from their older games? *Yes - 20 *No - 4 March 2015 Fluffball: Mouse or Keyboard controls? *Mouse *Keyboard April 2015 Do you send or receive more friend requests on Nitrome.com? ' *Send - 2 *Receive - 10 *Breakeven - 1 May 2015 - June 2015 '''Do you feel Nitrome games are getting better or worse? ' *Better - 22 *Worse - 19 *No change - 6 July 2015 'Where do you play most of Nitrome's recent games? ' *Browser - 17 *Mobile - 6 August - Mid October 2015 'Which of Nitrome's 2015 level based games should receive new levels? ' *Silly Sausage in Meat Land - 57 *Green Ninja - 19 Mid October - Early December 2015 'What is your favourite game component category? ' *Characters - 18 *Enemies (includes bosses) - 9 *Interactive objects - 0 *Pick ups - 0 December 2015 - Late January 2016 'Which do you prefer: sequel Nitrome games or original Nitrome games? ' *Sequel games - 13 *Original games - 9 Late January 2016 - March 2016 'Best Nitrome game of 2015? ' *Gunbrick - 13 *Fluffball - 1 *Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire - 5 *Silly Sausage in Meat Land - 4 *Cooped Up - 1 *Green Ninja - 1 *Vault! - 1 *Beneath The Lighthouse - 2 *Gopogo - 2 *Rust Bucket - 7 March 2016 - Early April 2016 '''What did you think of the recent Rust Bucket content update? *It was excellent - 11 *It was good - 1 *It was not good or bad - 1 *It was bad - 0 *It was really bad - 0 April 2016 - June 2016 How often do you play Nitrome's mobile games? *Only for a bit after it's released/an update comes out - 4 *I play them regularly when I have free time - 6 *I play them when I have time to kill or nothing else to do - 4 *I play them infrequently - 4 *I rarely play them - 2 *I don't play Nitrome's mobile games - 3 June 2016 - Mid August 2016 How often do you play Leap Day's daily level? ' *Every day - 4 *Every other day - 0 *A few times a week - 0 *A few times every couple of weeks - 2 *A few times every month - 1 *Infrequently - 0 *I don't have the game - 10 Mid August 2016 - Mid September 2016 '''What orientation do you prefer to play Ultimate Briefcase in? ' *Portrait - 2 *Landscape - 7 Mid September 2016 '''What is the farthest area you have reached/unlocked in Stretch Dungeon? *Stage 1: The Oubliette - 0 *Stage 2: Clock Tower - 0 *Stage 3: Ruined Aqueduct - 2 *Stage 4: Prison Vault - 3 October - November 2016 Which level-based free-to-play game should get a sequel? ''' *Green Ninja - 4 *Beneath The Lighthouse - 3 *Gopogo - 3 *Rust Bucket - 10 December 2016 - January 2017 '''What types of Nitrome mobile games would you prefer to see more of in 2017? *Mobile remakes of older games (Silly Sausage in Meat Land, Gunbrick SD, etc.) - 4 *Mobile games that aren't directly based upon "remaking" their older games at all - 1 January 2017 - February 2017 Which world in Hop Swap do you like the most? ' *Blue world - 4 *Yellow world - 3 *No comment - 7 March - April 2017 '''Best Nitrome-created game of 2016? ' *Leap Day - 11 *Stretch Dungeon - 0 *Hop Swap - 2 *Silly Sausage: Doggy Dessert - 5 May - Mid July 2017 'Which Nitrome website skin preference do you use? ' *Latest skin/no preferences changed - 0 *I have a skin selected - 9 *Random skin - 2 Mid July 2017 - September 2017 'Have you reached the top of the tower in Drop Wizard Tower? ' *Yes - 3 *No - 4 October 2017 - January 2019 '''Will you be playing the Nitrome-published game Tower Fortress on mobile or PC? *Mobile (iOS/Android) - 20 *PC (via Steam) - 5 Category:Archives Category:Home